Rins village visit
by stop reading my pen name
Summary: when RIn goes to get some supplies, she comes back hurt what will sesshy do? The story is pretty cute.Oh and Rinis like 8 years old in the story


**Ok this isnt one of my best rin/sesshy fanfics but its a story nonetheless, enjoy! **

* * *

Rins POV 

I looked around the village; there were so many pretty things! Occasionally if Lord Sesshomaru was in a good mood he lets me go in to villages to get supplies.

I looked around and spotted a bag, it was a reddish color and it was made of leather, I could use that, to hold my dried grapes, mushroom, nuts and seeds.

I went over to the man selling it and gave him one gold coin in exchange for the bag...

I looked at my bag it would really be helpful. I might as a well get some food.

I walked over to the trader selling food. As I did a lot of people stared, probably wondering what a little girl like me is doing all alone buying things.

I got some food and was about to leave when I noticed that two of the village men where following me I didn't like it.

I started walking faster, I looked back they weren't there anymore. Suddenly the air was knocked out of as something came into contact with my belly.

I looked up the village men where towering over me, they started to beat me, why I didn't know, but I had gotten used to being beat like this. I wouldn't cry out, I couldn't, not even to call out for Lord Sesshomaru, this only angered them more.

In my old village I was often beat like this. They started saying, "Stupid child, trying to steal from our village!" Then they took my money.

They left I hurt all over and I was confused I slowly and painfully walked to the river and washed of the blood and cleansed myself, I didn't want to make a big deal out of this. Then I started to walk to where I was supposed to meet Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken.

Sesshomaru POV

Rin sure is taking her time. She should be back soon, Rin knows I detest being near those disgusting human villages. Jaken was sleeping, kami knows how long that youki would sleep if no one ever bothered to wake him up.

I looked back I heard her a few minutes before she had even come. I was about to tell her "Let's go", but I stopped when I got a good look at her.

She had a split lip, a black eye, and from her scent she had been bleeding. I walked over to her I could already fell rage boiling in me.

I took her arm and pushed back the sleeve of her kimono, her arm was covered in bruises. It was the same with her other arm.

I felt a growl starting to resonate from me and my eyesight turned slightly pink. Someone dared harm her; someone dared harm my little one. They would pay.

She smelled of two human males. _Adult Males. _At that my eyesight bled red and I picked Rin up and ran toward the village. This is low even for humans, Rin was just a child, and full grown men decided to beat her.

When I got to the village, the humans started screaming and running around, "SILENCE!" The village fell quiet at once.

I slowly lifted Rin so as not to put her any more pain, "Who did this?" As I gestured to Rin I heard some murmuring I glared at them and cracked my knuckles threateningly, a green aura emanating from my hand.

That was enough, as I heard the running of feet. Two men where running away. Their mistake.

I set Rin down gently. I glanced quickly at her. She looked completely awed and stupefied.

I jumped over the humans and landed in front of the despicable, human men. As I faced them they started to tremble and begged me to spare them, that they where punishing her because she was stealing from them.

That she had stolen money from them.

I looked toward Rin to see if this was true. She looked slightly mad and shook her head no. "silence." Both looked up in fear, I motioned Rin over, she walked over to me though limping somewhat.

I told them to return her money. They did so. And again started begging for mercy. The fools, it won't help. I picked Rin up and started walking away.

I heard sighs of relief. Idiots.

Rin had immediately fallen asleep much to my advantage. So without so much as glancing back I use my acid whip on the two men but I don't kill them instantly, no they do not deserve such. They would bleed to death slowly and painfully.

Hell have pity for the poor creature that dare harm Rin again.

Rins POV

I stood silently as Lord Sesshomaru looked at me, then suddenly he walked over to me and started looking me over, he checked my arms and when he saw my arms

his eyes started to tinge pink, he was getting angry. Then after a brief moment his eyes turned red, he picked me up, and ran towards the village...

When he got there he yelled at them to be quiet and told them who had inflicted these injuries on me.

The two men that beat me started to run away. But my lord put me down and chased after them. After that he questioned them, asking why they had beaten me.

They said I had stolen money. Those liars! I told him they where lying. He then motioned me over.

I walked over to him but my leg still hurt horribly. He made them return my money and then they started groveling and begging for mercy.

I knew though, he never showed, nor gave any sign that he was going to do so, that today was their last day in the world of the living.

Again for the second time this day he picked me up. I snuggled into the "fluffy" he had on his shoulder and fell asleep. I was safe in his arms. No harm was coming to me anymore.


End file.
